


王介甫三打韩稚圭

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 西游paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《西游记》。
Relationships: 王安石/赵顼
Series: 天水一色 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	王介甫三打韩稚圭

《变法记》  
第二十七回：魏王三戏宋神庙 赵顼恨逐拗相公

却说神宗君臣，次日天明，收拾前进。那透明子曾巩与介甫结为兄弟，两人情投意合，决不肯放，又安排管待，一连住了五六日。那官家自服了熙宁丹，真似脱胎换骨，神爽体健。他变法心重，那里肯淹留。无已，遂行。  
君臣别了上路，早见一座高山。赵顼道：“诸卿，前面有山险峻，恐牛不能前，大家须仔细仔细。”介甫道：“陛下放心，臣等自然理会。”好獾郎，他在司马牛前，横挥着扇，剖开山路，上了高崖，看不尽——  
其下平旷，有泉侧出，而记游者甚众，所谓前洞也。由山以上五六里，有穴窈然，入之甚寒，问其深，则其好游者不能穷也，谓之后洞。君臣四人拥火以入，入之愈深，其进愈难，而其见愈奇。  
那官家牛上心惊，拗相公生花妙笔，写就一篇，《游褒禅山记》，唬得那狼虫颠窜，虎豹奔逃。君臣们入此山，正行到嵯峨之处，赵顼道：“王卿，我这一日，肚中饥了，你去那里找些饭吃？”介甫嗤笑道：“陛下好不聪明。这等半山之中，前不巴村，后不着店，有钱也没买处，教往那里寻饭？”赵顼心中不快，口里嗔道：“你这獾儿！想你在仁宗朝，被祖父斥在奸邪之列，口能言，志不能伸，也亏我怜你才气，宣麻拜相，做了我的大臣。怎么不肯努力，常怀懒惰之心！”介甫道：“微臣亦颇殷勤，何尝懒惰？”赵顼道：“你既殷勤，何不找饭我吃？我肚饥怎行？况此地山岚瘴气，怎么得变法度？”介甫道：“陛下休怪，少要言语。你知臣秉性高傲，十分违慢了臣，便要回江宁老家。你下牛稳坐，等臣寻那里有一碗鱼羹饭吃。”  
介甫将身一纵，跳上云端里，手搭凉篷，睁眼观看。可怜西方路甚是寂寞，更无庄堡人家，正是多逢树木少见人烟去处。看多时，只见正南上有一座高山，那山向阳处，有一片雪白的点子。介甫按下云头道：“陛下，有吃的了。”那官家问甚东西，介甫道：“这里没人家买饭，那南山有一片白的，想必是肥嘟嘟的羊，臣去捉几头来你充饥。”赵顼喜道：“皇家人若有羊肉吃，就为上分了，快去！”介甫取了锅子，纵起祥光，你看他筋斗幌幌，冷气飕飕。须臾间，奔南山宰羊不题。

却说孔圣有云：幼而不孙弟，长而无述焉，老而不死是为贼。果然这山上有一个老贼，拗相公去时，惊动那贼。他在云端里，踏着阴风，看见官家坐在地下，就不胜欢喜道：“造化，造化！几年同僚都讲继位的小官家乱变法，他本是李后主转世，灭宋复仇的妖孽。有人阻他一句话，青史留名。真个今日到了。”那老贼上前就要哄他，只见官家左右手下有两员大将护持，不敢拢身。他说两员大将是谁？说是子瞻、吉甫。子瞻、吉甫虽没什么大本事，然子瞻是牢骚元帅，吉甫是背刺大将，他的威气尚不曾泄，故不敢拢身。老贼说：“等我且戏他戏，看怎么说。”  
好老贼，停下阴风，在那山凹里，摇身一变，变做个月貌花容的男子，说不尽那眉清目秀，齿白唇红，左手提着一个青砂罐儿，右手提着一个绿磁瓶儿，从西向东，径奔神宗——  
圣主放牛在山岩，忽见衣紫者近前。楚腰轻摇笼玉带，卫鬓斜拽显金冠。  
汗流粉面花含露，尘拂峨眉柳带烟。仔细定睛观看处，看看行至到身边。  
赵顼见了，叫：“苏卿、吕卿，王卿才说这里旷野无人，你看那里不走出一个人来了？”子瞻道：“陛下，你与吕兄坐着，等苏某去看看来。”那吃货放下饭碗，整整直裰，摆摆摇摇，充作个斯文气象，一直的觌面相迎。真个是远看未实，近看分明，那男子生得——  
妙龄秀发，春雨秋霜。  
那子瞻见他生得俊俏，吃货就动了念头，忍不住胡言乱语，叫道：“好郎君，往那里去？手里提着是什么东西？”分明是个老贼，他却不能认得。那男子连声答应道：“官人，在下这青罐里是煮猪肉，绿瓶里是鲜荔枝，特来此处无他故，因遇圣驾要进献。”子瞻闻言，满心欢喜，急抽身，就跑了个蛤蟆癫，报与赵顼道：“陛下！吉人自有天报！陛下饿了，教王相去找饭，那獾儿不知那里宰羊耍子去了。羊肉吃多了，也有些嘈人，又有些下坠。你看那不是个进献的来了？”神宗不信道：“你这个夯货胡缠！我们走了这向，好人也不曾遇着一个，进献的从何而来！”子瞻道：“陛下，这不到了？”  
赵顼一见，连忙跳起身来，合掌当胸道：“郎君，你府上在何处住？是甚人家？怎知朕到，来此进献？”分明是个老贼，那官家也不认得。那老贼见赵顼问他来历，他立地就起个虚情，花言巧语来赚哄道：“陛下，此处叫做蛇回兽怕的昼锦堂，正西下面是臣家。臣朋友三人，望见圣驾，捧膳特来进献。只愁青苗法，刻剥小民，官长作威作福，愿官家早罢了。”赵顼闻言道：“郎君，你真忠臣也。虽在外，不忘王室。青苗法，朕始谓可以利民，今乃害民如此。”那男子笑吟吟，忙陪俏语道：“陛下，臣两位朋友在山北凹里锄田。这是微臣煮的午饭，送与他俩吃的。只为五黄六月，无人使唤，所以亲身来送。忽遇陛下远来，却思君恩浩荡，故将此饭进献，如不弃嫌，愿表葵心。”赵顼道：“善哉，善哉！朕有相公宰羊去了，就来，我不敢吃。假如我皇帝吃了你饭，你朋友晓得，骂你，却不罪坐寡人也？”那男子见神宗不肯吃，却又满面春生道：“陛下啊，我朋友锄田，不过小可。他俩更是大直臣，一生好的是伊霍之事，忠君报国。但听见说这饭送与陛下吃了，他们与我朋友情上，比寻常更是不同。”赵顼也只是不吃，旁边却恼坏了子瞻。那吃货努着嘴，口里埋怨道：“古今官家也无数，不曾象我这个小官家罢软！现成的饭三分儿倒不吃，只等那獾儿来，做四分才吃！”他不容分说，一跳把个罐子掀倒，就要动口。  
只见那介甫自南山顶上，宰了几头肥羊，托着锅子，一筋斗，点将回来。睁火眼金睛观看，认得那男子是个老贼，放下锅子，掣团扇，当头就打。唬得个官家用手扯住道：“王卿！你走将来打谁？”介甫道：“陛下，你面前这个男子，莫当做个好人。他是个老贼，要来骗你哩。”赵顼道：“你这獾儿，当时倒也有些眼力，今日如何乱道！这郎君有此善心，将这饭进献我等，你怎么说他是个老贼？”介甫笑道：“陛下，你那里认得！王某在仁宗朝做言官时，若不喜执政，便是这等。或引经据典，或捉影捕风，或深文周纳，或谎报民情。令祖父若昏聩时，听了臣，臣就贬他们到远小军州，尽意随心，或打或杀受用；死不了，还要刻个碑防再用哩！陛下，臣若来迟，你定入他套子，坏了新法！”那神宗那里肯信，只说是个好人。介甫道：“陛下，臣知道你了，你见他面目姣好，必然动了色心。若果有此意，叫子瞻伐几棵树来，吉甫寻些草来，臣做木匠，就在这里搭个窝铺，你与他圆房成事，我们大家散了，却不是件事业？何必又跋涉，变甚法去！”  
那官家原是个软善的人，那里吃得他这句言语，羞得个彻耳通红。赵顼正在此羞惭，介甫又发起性来，掣团扇，望老贼劈脸一下。那老贼有些手段，使个解尸法，见介甫扇子来时，他却抖擞精神，预先走了，把一个假尸首打死在地下。唬得个官家战战兢兢，口中作念道：“这獾着然无礼！屡劝不从，无故伤人性命！”介甫道：“陛下莫怪，你且来看看这罐子里是甚东西。”吉甫搀着官家，近前看时，那里是甚煮猪肉，却是一罐子拖尾巴的鱼饵；也不是荔枝，却是几个虱子、跳蚤，满地乱跳。官家才有三分儿信了，怎禁苏子瞻气不忿，在旁漏八分儿唆嘴道：“陛下，说起这个男子，他是此间隐者，因为送饭下田，路遇我等，却怎么栽他是个老贼？王相的扇重，走将来试手打他一下，不期就打杀了！怕你罢他相位，故意的使个障眼法儿，变做这等样东西，演幌你眼，使不贬官哩。”  
赵顼自此一言，就是晦气到了，果然信那吃货撺唆，怒道：“有甚话说！朕治国理政，时时常要方便，念念不离善心，扫地恐伤蝼蚁命，爱惜飞蛾纱罩灯。你怎么步步行凶，打死这个无故平人，变将法来何用？你回去罢！”介甫道：“陛下，你教臣回那里去？”赵顼道：“我不要你做相公。”介甫道：“你不要臣做相公，只怕你新法变不成。”赵顼道：“我命在天，这宋祚挨得了几春几秋，也算不过。终不然，你救得我的大限？你快回去！”介甫道：“陛下，臣回去便也罢了，只是不曾报得你的恩哩。”赵顼道：“我与你有甚恩？”那王相闻言，连忙跪下叩头道：“王某因赏花钓鱼宴，误食鱼饵，被仁宗皇帝视作奸邪，幸欧阳公上书荐臣才干，幸陛下与臣知遇恩，若不为你致君尧舜，显得臣知恩不报非国士，万古千秋作骂名。”原来这赵顼是个慈悯的圣主，他见介甫哀告，却也回心转意道：“既如此说，且饶你这一次，再休无礼。如若仍前作恶，你就回江宁老家去！”介甫道：“远贬岭表也由你，只是臣不打人了。”却才伏侍赵顼上牛，又将宰来羊肉奉上。赵顼在牛上也吃了几块，权且充饥。

却说那老贼，脱命升空。原来介甫那一扇不曾打杀老贼，老贼出神去了。他在那云端里，咬牙切齿，暗恨介甫道：“几年只闻得讲他手段，今日果然话不虚传。那赵顼已此不认得我，将要吃饭。若低头闻一闻儿，我就一把捞住，却不是我的人了？不期被他走来，弄破我这勾当，又几乎被他打了一扇。若饶了这个官家，诚然是劳而无功也，我还下去戏他一戏。”  
好老贼，按落阴云，在那前山坡下，摇身一变，变作个老翁，年满八旬，手拄着一根弯头竹杖，一步一声的哭着走来。子瞻见了，大惊道：“陛下，不好了！那老头儿来寻人了！”赵顼道：“寻甚人？”子瞻道：“王相打杀的，定是他朋友。这个定是人家寻将来了。”介甫道：“学士莫要胡说！那男子十八岁，这老翁有八十岁，怎么差六十多岁还交友？断乎是个假的，等王某去看来。”好獾郎，拽开步，走近前观看，那老贼——  
假变一翁翁，两鬓如冰雪。行步如生风，走路不虚怯。身体仍康强，精神亦矍铄。绰约肌肤比处子，奈何生作苍苍色。  
介甫认得他是老贼，更不理论，举扇照头便打。那贼见扇子起时，依然抖擞，又出化了元神，脱真儿去了，把个假尸首又打死在山路之下。赵顼一见，惊下牛来，睡在路旁，更无二话，只是把罢相口谕足足念了二十遍。介甫哀告道：“陛下莫念了！有甚话说了罢！”赵顼道：“有甚话说！朕治国理政耳听善言，不堕地狱。我这般劝化你，你怎么只是行凶？把平人打死一个，又打死一个，此是何说？”介甫道：“他是老贼。”赵顼道：“这个獾儿胡说！就有这许多老贼！你是个无心向善之辈，有意作恶之人，你去罢！”介甫道：“陛下又教臣去，回去便也回去了，只是一件不相应。”赵顼道：“你有什么不相应处？”子瞻道：“陛下，他要和你讨料钱哩。跟着你做了这几年相公，不成空着手回去？你把那包袱里的什么金甲，玉带，分两件与他罢。”介甫闻言，气得暴跳道：“我把你这个鼓腮的夯货！王某一向以身许国，更无一毫嫉妒之意，贪恋之心，怎么要讨什么料钱？”赵顼道：“你既不嫉妒贪恋，如何不去？”介甫道：“实不瞒陛下说，王某未出仕前，居钟山读书游学之际，一似五陵轻薄儿，生当贞观开元时，每日斗鸡走狗，不知天地兴亡，着实也曾为人。自从举进士，上百年无事劄子，跟你做了相公，把万民之重负在我肩上，若无功而返，却也难见故乡人。陛下果若不要臣，便立誓不变新法，退下这个担子，套在别人肩上，臣就快活相应了，也是跟你一场。莫不成这些人意儿也没有了？”赵顼大惊道：“王卿，青苗法祸国殃民，朕已决心报罢了。”介甫道：“陛下若倒行逆施，你还带臣去走走罢。”官家又没奈何道：“你且起来，我再饶你这一次，却不可再行凶了。”介甫道：“再不敢了，再不敢了。”又伏侍官家上牛，剖路前进。

却说那老贼，原来介甫第二扇也不曾打杀他。那老贼在半空中，夸奖不尽道：“好个獾儿，着然有眼！我那般变了去，他也还认得我。这小官家，他去得快，若过此山，西下四十里，就不伏我所管了。若是被别处老臣捞了去，好道就笑破他人口，使碎自家心，我还下去戏他一戏。”好老贼，按耸阴风，在山坡下摇身一变，又变成一出大场面，真个是——  
负者歌于途，行者休于树，前者呼，后者应，伛偻提携，往来而不绝者，滁人游也。临溪而渔，溪深而鱼肥。酿泉为酒，泉香而酒洌；山肴野蔌，杂然而前陈者，太守宴也。宴酣之乐，非丝非竹，射者中，弈者胜，觥筹交错，起坐而喧哗者，众宾欢也。苍颜白发，颓然乎其间者，太守醉也。  
赵顼在牛上见了，心中欢喜道：“善哉善哉！西方真是福地！那太守与民同乐，真是贤臣。”子瞻道：“陛下，你且莫要夸奖，那个是祸的根哩。”赵顼道：“怎么是祸根？”子瞻道：“王相打杀他的小朋友，又打杀他的老朋友，这个正是地头蛇寻将来了。我们若撞在他的怀里呵，陛下，你便偿命，该个诛一夫；把苏某为从，问个充军；吉甫喝令，问个摆站；那王相使个遁法走了，却不苦了我们三个顶缸？”介甫听见道：“这个吃货，这等胡说，可不唬了官家？等王某再去看看。”他把扇藏在身边，走上前迎着老贼，叫声：“老官儿，怎么在这里吃酒？”那老贼错认了定盘星，把拗相公也当做个等闲的，遂答道：“郎君啊，我老汉为官此地，一生乐善好施，忠君报国。命无妻子，止有两个老友，稚圭今早送饭下田，想是遭逢虎口。宽夫先来找寻，也不见回去，全然不知下落，老汉特来寻看。果然是伤残他命，也没奈何，将他们骸骨收拾回去，安葬茔中。同郡人吃酒，不过作个长歌当哭的意思。”介甫笑道：“我是个做虎的祖宗，你怎么袖子里笼了个鬼儿来哄我？你瞒了诸人，瞒不过我！我认得你是个老贼！”那老贼唬得顿口无言。介甫掣出扇来，自忖思道：“若要不打他，显得他倒弄个风儿；若要打他，又怕官家赶我回老家。”又思量道：“不打杀他，他一时间抄空儿把官家捞了去，却不又费心劳力去劝他？还打的是！就一扇子打杀他，官家生起气来，常言道，床头打架床尾和。凭着我巧言花语，嘴伶舌便，哄他一哄，好道也罢了。”好獾郎，写了堂帖叫当州通判、本路运使道：“这老贼三番来戏弄我官家，这一番却要打杀他。你与我在半空中作证，不许走了。”众官听令，谁敢不从？都在云端里照应。那相公扇起处，打倒老贼，才断绝了灵光。  
那赵顼在牛上，又唬得战战兢兢，口不能言。子瞻在旁边又笑道：“好相公！风发了！只行了半日路，倒打死三个人！”赵顼正要下诏，介甫急到牛前，叫道：“陛下，且慢，且慢！你且来看看他的模样。”却是一束芍药花在那里。赵顼大惊道：“王卿，这个人才死了，怎么就化作一束芍药？”介甫道：“他是个潜灵作怪的花精，在此迷人败本，被我打杀，他就现了本相。他那花瓣上有一行字，叫做韩魏王。”赵顼闻说，倒也信了。怎禁那子瞻旁边唆嘴道：“陛下，他的手重扇凶，把人打死，只怕你贬他官，故意变化这个模样，掩你的眼目哩！”赵顼果然耳软，又信了他，随复念起罢相口谕。介甫跪于路旁，只叫：“莫念，莫念！有话快说了罢！”赵顼道：“獾儿！还有甚说话！行善之人，如春园之草，不见其长，日有所增；行恶之人，如磨刀之石，不见其损，日有所亏。你在这荒郊野外，一连打死三人，还是无人检举，没有对头。倘到城市之中，人烟凑集之所，你拿了那铁团扇，一时不知好歹，乱打起人来，撞出大祸，教我怎的脱身？你回去罢！”介甫道：“陛下错怪了臣也。这厮分明是个老贼，他实有心害你。臣倒打死他，替你除了害，你却不认得，反信了那吃货谗言冷语，屡次逐臣。常言道，事不过三。臣若不去，真是个下流无耻之徒。臣去臣去！去便去了，只是你手下无人。”赵顼发怒道：“这獾儿越发无礼！看起来，只你是人，那子瞻、吉甫就不是人？”  
那獾郎一闻得说他两个是人，止不住伤情凄惨，对赵顼道声：“苦啊！你那时节，登了大宝，立志富国强兵，召臣到京，与你定君臣之分。臣厘定青苗、免役、市易、方田诸法，充府库，开熙河，吃尽千辛万苦。今日昧着惺惺使糊涂，只教臣回去，这才是鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹！罢，罢，罢！”赵顼见他言言语语，越添恼怒，滚鞍下牛来，叫吉甫包袱内取出纸笔，即于涧下取水，石上磨墨，写了一纸贬书，递于介甫道：“獾儿！执此为照，再不要你做相公了！如再与你相见，我就堕了阿鼻地狱！”介甫连忙接了贬书道：“陛下，不消发誓，王某去罢。”他将书摺了，留在袖中，却又软款赵顼道：“陛下，臣也是跟你一场，今日半途而废，不曾成得功果，你请坐，受臣一拜，臣也去得放心。”赵顼转回身不睬，口里唧唧哝哝的道：“我是个好皇帝，不受你歹人的礼！”獾郎见他不睬，又使个身外法，把脑后毫毛拔了三根，吹口仙气，叫：“变！”即变了三个介甫，连本身四个，四面围住官家下拜。那官家左右躲不脱，好道也受了一拜。  
獾郎跳起来，把身一抖，收上毫毛，却又吩咐吉甫道：“吕君，你是个好人，却只要留心防着子瞻言语，途中更要仔细。倘一时有老贼拿住官家，你就说王某尚在人世。那等鼠辈，闻我的手段，不敢欺瞒我官家。”赵顼道：“我是个好皇帝，不题你这歹人的名字，你回去罢。”那獾郎见官家三番两复，不肯转意回心，没奈何才去。这正是——  
槿花朝开暮还坠，妾身与花宁独异。忆昔相逢俱少年，两情未许谁最先。感君绸缪逐君去，成君家计良辛苦。人事反复那能知，谗言入耳须臾离。嫁时罗衣羞更著，如今始悟君难托。君难托，妾亦不忘旧时约。  
你看他忍气别了官家，纵筋斗云，径回江宁半山园去了。独自个凄凄惨惨，忽闻得水声聒耳，獾郎在那半空里看时，原来是瓜洲大浪潮发的声响。一见了，又想起赵顼，止不住腮边泪坠，停云住步，良久方去。毕竟不知此去反复何如，且听下回分解。


End file.
